


Wacky Potter Luck Strikes Again

by DavinaMorningStar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Girl-Who-Lived, Lady Potter-Black, Lady Ravenclaw-Slytherin, Master of Death, Savior of the Wizarding World, Time Travel, Woman-Who-Conquered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinaMorningStar/pseuds/DavinaMorningStar
Summary: Hari Potter-Black-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, never thought her life would become what it had after the final battle. Forced to run for her life after her so called friends betrayed her, she finds herself making a wish to save her Godfather Sirius Black and in a strike of Potter Luck, ends up in 1972. Hari knows she and her godson Teddy have been given another chance and she determined not to to waste it. After a meeting with teh Director of Gringott's, she heads for Hogwart's. She determined to make sure that the Blacks survive and Lily and James Potter are never targeted a second time. She begins to ruin Tom Riddle's plans and gains the attention of him and Albus Dumbledore. Only shes not long the seventeen year old she had been, she was scared of neither and knew it was best to get rid of both. She was never expecting Orion Black to walk into her life though, not until Walburga Black unexpectedly dies and Sirius asks her to accompany him to the funeral. It's there they meet and life as they know it, will never be the same again. A Black always gets what they want. Hari has no idea what life is in front of her.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Nir Lavi as Orion Black  
Scarlett Johansson as Hari Potter
> 
> The only thing that will change with be the hair length/eye color on the actors. Ex: Hari has avada kedevra green eyes and Orion has silver grey ones.

**Prologue:**

The passage of time was never changing, or a least she thought it was. It was always said that bad things happened to those who meddled with time. People always told her there was no way to change time or events that had already passed. She hadn't ever believed it, especially after going back in time in her third year to save her Godfather. They had stopped Buckbeak's execution and they had saved Sirius's life and nothing had ever happened to them, she had just never had a change to pursue if what was said about time was true. 

The one thing Hari Potter had never understood was why Dumbledore had allowed her to save Sirius if he was just going to force him away from her and then arranged his death in her fifth year. She had never realized that the Black's took family vows to never kill, maim or harm each other when they became old enough to start Hogwarts until it was to late. It was why Sirius had never harm Bellatrix during the First War. It was only after the final battle that Hari had realized what had happened. It had been Dumbledore who had sent the spell as Sirius. The one that send the only man she had ever trusted falling back into the Veil of Death. 

Dumbledore had raised her as a lamb for slaughter and had then arranged for her 'friends' to claim her a rising Dark Lady after the war was finished if she survived. The Old Coot had even faked his own death with the help of Severus Snape and had come out of hiding to attack her the day after the Final Battle. Only five people had stood at her side when it happened. Bill Weasley, a injured Fred, who had only escaped the battle by a hairs breath when Hari had thrown a shield up around them, George Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Everyone else had betrayed her, saying that it must have been dark magic that defeated Tom Riddle. 

The ever fickle Wizarding World believed them.

So began the hunt for the Girl-Who-Lived, Woman-Who-Conquered, Mistress of Death and Savior of the Wizarding World. She had escaped their first assault against her, only because of Fred and George's instant darkness powder. Dobby, who had survived the raid from Malfoy Manor, instantly took her into hiding in her family manor, which she had had no idea existed, and they placed up a fidelius charm. It was then all the truth came out. 

Albus Dumbledore had arranged everything.

He allowed Severus Snape to hear part of the prophecy and reported it to Voldemort. He arranged for James and Lily Potter to die that horrible Halloween night. He made sure Frank and Alice Longbottom were taken care of and that Sirius Black ended up in Azkaban. He made sure Hari was placed in an abusive household and that Neville would struggle to succeed in life. For he would be needed if Vernon Dursley ever killed his precious pawn in a rage. He made sure that Remus couldn't find, write of visit her. Dumbledore tested her every year, slowly beating it into her that she was responsible to do anything to save the world, including give her own life. He even arranged for two people to spy on her in the form of 'friends' and watch for 'dark' behavior. 

Hari felt stupid thinking about it after the betrayal.

What kind of teachers would never report her abuse like what happened at primary school and Dudley's behavior while at school? What witch walked through Kings Cross shouting about muggles? What healer ignored previously broken bones, malnutrition and neglect? What teacher praised three eleven years old for going after a dark wizard and almost getting killed? Or never figured out it was a basilisk petrifying students when a twelve year old did? Who would send two emotionally traumatized students back in time and not just calling for a trial as Chief Warlock? What was the Headmaster thinking when he allowed a fourteen year old to participate in a tournament with students three times older than her? Or how he sent her back to an abusive household after she witnessed the death of Cedric Diggory instead of to a mind healer? How about when she started having visions about Voldemort and instead of telling her what they were, she was just sent to be mind raped continually by Snape, which just opened her mind more to the Dark Lord? Sirius dead because of it, Voldemort outted to the press and then back to the Dursley's. No one believed her about Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater, so look what happened. Dumbledore 'dead' on Voldemorts orders, Death Eaters in the school, the war began anew. 

If any of those things had changed, then the war would have been much different. Hari had never been a stupid child but looking back on her past, she felt it. Why had she never questioned Dumbledore? Why had she allowed Ron and Hermione to plan her life for her? Why had she stopped trying her best?

Hari had so many questions and no ways to answer them. 

Two years after she had gone into hiding, Bill was killed being forced to give up to secret to her location. Potter Manor had been raided by the surviving Order of the Phoenix members and then burned to the ground when Hari had gotten away. A year later Fred and George died as they fought to make sure she got away from her next hiding spot, a small cottage they had purchased in France. Andy had taken her in afterwards for six months and then Dumbledore had killed her to get Hari's location. Hari had taken her godson Teddy and run, ending up in hiding at Grimmauld place. Kreature was killed apparating her and Teddy away to Luna and Neville, who had gotten married after the war, a year later. They were able to get them into a safe hiding place.

They were moved to Bulgaria to be hidden by Viktor Krum, a year later they were moved to Germany to Newt Scamander. A year after that they were moved to a small cottage in Scotland, which was found and raised six months into their lives there. Hari was injured and Teddy almost killed before Dobby arrived to save the day. They were transferred to a safe house in Italy with Blaise Zabini, where Hari fell in love. Only a year later, right before their marriage, Blaise was killed by Hermione when she learned the man was connected to the Girl-Who-Lived. In her grief, Hari killed the muggleborn witch and then went back into hiding with Teddy in Russia, where they lived for three years before they were found by Ginny, who was there playing Quidditch with the Holy Head Harpies. 

Finally done with it all, Hari returned to London with an eleven-year-old Teddy Lupin in 2010 and that was where she was currently. She was standing in front of her old home at Number 4 Private Drive, Little Whinning, Surry and battling against surviving Order Members and Dumbledore himself. Teddy was crouched behind her, hair white as milk in his fear and wand sending simple spells at the people who got to close to her back. Hari was no longer the stupid and naive witch she had been at seventeen. Now at twenty-nine years old and having been emerged into many other magical cultures in other countries, she was stronger than she had ever been. Standing protectively in front of her godson, dressed in basilisk skin armor, harvested by Dobby from the Chamber of Secrets, red hair crackling around her as her magic pulsed, green eyes glowing the sickly color of the killing curse and wielding the Elder Wand, the Death Stick, a Deathly Hallow, she was the stunning picture of the Savior she has always been called. 

As she dueled against Dumbledore, McGonagall and Kingsley, she reflected sadly on the history of the Black family as she was hit with a longing for her Godfather. Sirius never would have allowed anyone to claim her a rising Dark Lady or to hurt her. She remembered reading about the Black family. Orion was killed by suspicious means, a sickness, Walburga went crazy and died of a heart attack, Regulas was killed by Voldemort, Sirius by Dumbledore, Bellatrix by Molly Weasley, Nymphadora during the war, Narcissa by Dumbledore when looking for Hari, Andromeda for the same thing and Orion's sister Lucretia was killed in the beginning of the First War by Death Eaters. Hari and Teddy were the only Black's left.

When she deflected an exploding curse towards the house and it shattered the glass windows, she was hit with a sudden feeling of unfairness. The wizarding world was fickle and she was done, if her and Teddy were dead, at least they would no longer be running. Running was no life for her godson/son, the boy she had been trying to raise the best she could while being on the run. She felt his hand on her elbow and she looked down into the identical eyes to her and saw nothing but love and understanding. 

"I'm sorry Teddy," she cried out as she sent a powerful bombarda back at the three fighting magicals, causing the ground to explode beneath their feet and send them flying.

He smiled at her, the same smile Moony used to give her and she felt her heart clench with longing, "It's okay mum," he reassured her as he lowered his wand and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her tightly as his heart pounded in his chest. "I wanted better for you," she whimpered as sweat fell down her cheek and she shifted to raise a shield over them, deflecting two exploding curses and a spell to disarm her of her want. Fire falling around them on the ground as it sparked off her ward shield, something she had learnt from Blaise. Teddy hugged her tight, "I had you," he whispered into her chest, meaning every word her said. Their life hadn't been easy but Hari had always been there for Teddy. She had never tried to take the place of his parents, never tried to make him forget them. On the contrary, she tried her best to make sure their memory lived on for him. He knew everything about her years at Hogwarts, what happened during the war and many secrets Hari had never shared with anyone else. To him, Harry was his mum. She had been there all his life and never once had she ever left him or made him think she didn't want him. He knew how hard it had been to be on the run with a young child. As he stood pressed against her side and holding to her tightly, defeat was flooding him. He was tired of running, he just wanted to be with his parents and Hari. He was tired of the paranoia they lived by, Constant Vigilance got tiring.

Tears leaked down Hari's cheeks as she wrapped an arm around him and saw the matching defeat in his eyes. In that moment Teddy reminded her heavily of her godfather and the haunted, defeated expression he had warn every time they had to leave him alone in Grimmauld Place. She felt her magic begin to give, after hours of fighting and trying to protect Teddy at the same time, Hari was exhausted and her magic was finally beginning to falter. She tightened her hold on her son, a child stuck in the middle of a battle that was not his fault, "Don't let me go Teddy, your not alone," she said firmly, knowing she was weakening, her shield was beginning to look like a shattered mirror. She wouldn't be able to fight much longer. Teddy squeezed her so tight she lost her breath, but she was holding onto him just as well. "I love you mum," he cried as she wrapped both arms around him, her shield broke at the same time she wrapped both her arms around him and buried her head in his hair, inhaling the unique scent that was all Teddy. 

Hari never realized at the same moment she was ready to give up and had accepted her death at the hands of the Killing Curse for the third time, the deity Death, who had long watched over her, stepped into her path of fate. As the green light of the Killing Curse sped towards woman and child, he slowed time and stepped into its path, just as he had done so many years before when he saved Hari Potter from Tom Riddle the first time. Lily Potter had willingly come to him, just like Ignotus Peverell had done eons before, just to protect her child, the last of the Peverell line, the only one capable of holding his Hallows and becoming the Master of Death, or in her case Mistress. It was the reason that Hari Potter had survived that night in 1981. His long black cloak swirled around him as he moved over to her and stopped in front of his Mistress. She had been through hell and back he knew, so he didn't blame her for her wish.

To save Sirius Black and the rest of the Black family.

A creepy wide grin covered his skeletal face, rotten teeth peeking out as he reached out and touched the warm cheek of the Woman-Who-Conquered. Her eyes briefly flickered as he knew she could sense his presence, she was _his_ Mistress after all, and then he pulled away and brought his scythe down on the ground, ice sprawling across the ground as cold filled the air, "Very well Mistress, enjoy your fresh start," he said before the blade started glowing a bright with color and he vanished with a demented cackle ringing through the air.

Hair sensed the cold presence of Death and thought for sure her time had come but before she could look up, a bright white light, feeling cold and familiar wrapped around her and with a jerk beneath her navel, she and Teddy vanished in a bright flash. Just seconds later, the green of the killing curse sailed passed where they had been standing seconds before and only confusion was left behind as the Order looked for the bodies of woman and child. Only there was no trace of either. 

* * *

In 1972, thirty-eight years in the past, in a bright flash of white light and ice, woman and child were dropped unconscious onto the floor in the Directors office of Gringotts Bank. Both bearing a family resemblance, beaten and bloodied and both clearly from a different time, the magic of time travel surrounding them unmistakeable. 

Hari Potter had gotten her wish. She had been returned to just before Tom Riddle gained power the first time and before a single Black had been killed in his quest for power. Death had also dropped her into the perfect place to gain allies, after all, who better than those Purebloods thought beneath them, to help her in her quest to save the Wizarding World. The Goblins had no idea of the boon that had been dropped into their laps, at least not yet, but they would soon.

In the Forbidden Forest, Firenze and Bane looked up into the sky, "Mars is bright tonight," the latter remarked.

The former looked up and a slight smile crossed his face, "She has come at last," he agreed quietly before they took off with the rest of the hunting patrol.

In the Headmasters office of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Fawkes the Phoenix woke with a start and a pleased trill rushed through him as he felt the highly magical presence arrive. He trilled lightly in a pleased sound, shocking Albus Dumbledore, who had been watching the shocked Phoenix who had been fuming for the last few weeks because of the magical restraints Albus had placed on him and who had not moved from his spot since, his quiet form of defiance.

The most shocking thing of all was that for the first time since the Hogwart's Founders heirs had walked her halls, Hogwart's woke up. The ancient castle had once been sentient and had protected the children in her halls viciously, had fallen asleep when the Founders heirs had stopped communicating with her. Even when young Tom Riddle had walked her halls, he had never communicated with her. Now as she woke, she felt the overwelming, powerful presence of a Hogwart's Heir, one practically bursting with magic that was partially locked of two different lines. Weak from only just woken, she could not help her heir but she could make sure no one else could harm them. Instantly, the wards locked down across the grounds, stopping anyone from going to investigate the magical disturbance and inside the headmaster's office, the Sorting Hat cackled with glee as he felt his old friend awake for the first time in centuries. He knew life was going to get interesting. 

Inside Gringott's, Hari and Teddy had been moved to the Hospital wing. Healers working on mother and child. Director of the bank Ragnok, stood to the side seething as Healer's cursed in Gobblegook about the damage to both humans. Learning that the girl had once carried a hocrux had his head reeling and he felt something inside of the magic in the air shift. All around him, the other goblins felt and watched as an ancient magic began surrounding the girl. Ragnok felt his breath catch as a symbol appeared above her body. It was a triangle, a circle in the center and a line slashed right through. Anyone who had ever worked in Gringott's knew that symbol. It was that of the Peverall's, an ancient family. One of the sacred Twenty-eight and a line long thought dead. As the healers rushed to break magical blocks, flush potions and heal injuried, Death watched from beyond the veil and cackled to himself, pleased with his little trick.

Hari Potter had another fight and destiny ahead of her.

Death hoped she was ready for it.

It wasn't everyday your dreams came true.


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Sirius Black was vibrating with excitement. He was ready to begin his second year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it was September the 1st and he was getting ready to head to the King's Cross station where he would see his friends for the first time since the previous school year ended. James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were the absolute best mates he could have ever asked for and he couldn't wait to see them again. James was from a Pureblood family like him while Peter and Remus were both Half-bloods. None the less, his mother considered them 'blood traitors' and unworthy of the Black Heir to associate with them. She had forbidden him from seeing them during the summer, leaving him with only his little brother Regulus and their crazy house-elf Kreature as his only companions and since he had been placed into Gryffindor the previous year, things had been very tense between the three of them.

The only good thing about his summer was that something had changed with his father. Lord Orion Arcturus Black was a cold man, or at least Sirius had always thought so, but when he had arrived home for the summer, his father had summoned him into his study and the two of them had sat down and talked. This time it wasn't about what was expected of him as the Black Heir or even his family’s belief in blood purity, no, it was about what Sirius wanted in life.

For the first time Sirius had told his father the truth and didn't try to lie about his beliefs. Orion had sat quietly and listened to everything his oldest had had to say about Slytherin, blood purity, marrying between family and his mother’s behavior. It was the most heartfelt conversation that had ever been between the two. It was also then that Orion had gained a little bit of understanding about his heir. He had always known that Sirius was different than any of the other Black children. He refused to follow the standard sheep mentality that most of magical Britain had, he was to stubborn for that and it was also then that he had realized why Sirius had been placed in Gryffindor rather than Slytherin.

He was to use to being stubborn in his beliefs and being brave, standing up to his mother all the time. When Orion looked back on his heir’s childhood, he knew that Sirius had never been subtle or sly. He liked being loud and bold, liked to laugh and prank and be the center of attention. He knew it was because he didn't get much positive attention from home.

Orion had never wanted to marry his cousin Walburga and only had because their Grandfather's had forced it into a magically binding marriage contract when they were first born. His father had tried everything to get Orion out of it, but the damn thing was unbreakable. This had forced him to marry Walburga the moment they had graduated from Hogwart's. Sirius had followed two years later and Regulus a year after that. After satisfying the rules of the contract, Orion had refused to touch Walburga. She had been okay with that because she was more focused on trying to force both her sons to be the perfect Black heirs and blood purists. Orion had spent at much time as he could out of the house as the boys grew. When Sirius had gotten his Hogwart's letter, Orion had been nervous. Sirius was nothing like the other Black children.

Andromeda was in fifth year Slytherin but chaffing at her parent’s constant blood purity speeches and expectations. They expected her to marry the Rowle heir and the girl was now pulling away. She was still the perfect Slytherin though, sly, cunning and ambitious. Bellatrix was a third year Slytherin and was now straddling the line between sane and the Black Madness. She was sly and ambitious but not cunning. Orion privately thought that if Bella hadn't threatened the Sorting hat against placing her in any house but Slytherin, she would have been a shoe in for Gryffindor. She was loud, bold and had a flair for the dramatic. Their youngest sister, Narcissa was beginning Hogwart's that year alongside Regulus and Orion knew that both would be going into Slytherin. Regulus was all the things the house embodied and Narcissa was so smart, sly and cunning that she sometimes frightened Orion. He knew she would be a prize for any pureblood worth their salt who wanted a wife.

Sirius was the only one who was different. He may have been a Gryffindor, but he was among the top five in his year, had good friends and after Orion had spoken with him, he had calmed somewhat in their home. He still played small pranks on everyone but nothing over the top like he used too. Orion still had to hold back a chuckle when he remembered their last family dinner with Walburga's brother Cygnus and his wife Druella. Every time Cygnus went to say something about blood purity, he would start braying like a donkey. Orion, who had, on more than one occasion, wanted to shut his brother-in-law up, had caught Sirius's eyes as everyone rushed around trying to figure out how to stop it, and given him an approving nod. Sirius had relaxed some ever since and was now more content to be himself when he was home. Orion had also taken to spending more time in Grimmauld Place.

Which led to now.

Sirius and Regulus were patiently waiting by the floo in the parlor, trunks and familiars packed up and ready to go, they were just waiting for Orion and Walburga to arrive so they could leave. Orion arrived first, dressed in his best black trousers, long sleeved sliver dress shirt and sleeveless open black robes, the Black crest proudly displayed on the right side of his chest. The boys were both dressed similarly, only Regulus wore green and Sirius was dressed in Gryffindor red. Orion wondered what Walburga would make of that, she abhorred the color red. Which was why their house was done in all silver, green and black, though Orion was somewhat sick of looking at the same things continually.

"Are you ready boys?" he inquired to his children. Sirius gave him an easy smile and nodded, "I'm looking forward to see the Marauders again," he said as he double checked his familiar's cage. It was a new development, the familiars. No one in the Black family had had a familiar in centuries since before the Statute of Secrecy in 1689 came into being. Orion had taken them to Diagon Alley for their school supplies that July, and a ball of white fur had smacked into Sirius, knocking him over and then refusing to leave his heir alone right after they arrived. It turns out the ball of fur was a tundra wolf pup, only a few months old and the moment Sirius had touched him, the pups eye had changed to the silver grey of the Black's and magic had surrounded them, signaling the binding of the bond. Orion had been shocked but was then stunned silent when he had gone into the pet store to see Regulus catch an animal out of thin air, it was a black baby mink. Their bond had instantly snapped into place and Orion had felt pleased, magic had blessed his family.

He was also confused. Not a single Black had gained a familiar in over four hundred years. The fact that Sirius and Regulus had, it made him wonder what had changed in their magic. He wondered it if had to do with the magical disturbance he had felt a few weeks before. The one that no could figure out what it came from though the Department of Mysteries had been investigating.

Orion shook himself from his thoughts as his youngest son answered, "I'm ready to go to Hogwart's father," he said calmly, pureblood mask in place. He wanted to sign for he felt that Regulus tried too hard to please Walburga instead of trying to be himself. He had relaxed some since Sirius had started letting down his walls around them. It was like things had done a complete turn about it their home, only Walburga acting as though everything was the same. Thinking of her must had summoned her because his wife came gliding into the room, she had once been beautiful, but her bitterness and hate had ruined her looks. She wore a long sleeved, knee length, dark green dress with a string of emeralds at her throat, dark hair twisted into a perfect bun at the base of her neck.

Sirius tensed slightly as his mother looked him over from head to toe and then sneered at her oldest, "Disgraceful," she muttered before looking to her youngest, not noticing the hate flashing across Sirius's face. Orion did and he moved over to place a hand on his shoulder as he listened to his wife fuss of over their second son. He didn't understand why Walburga was so hateful of their first-born, he could still remember when Sirius was first born. Walburga had loved him, fussed over him and kept him close to her. He was her baby and god forbid anyone say anything bad about the Black heir in front of her, as her own brother had learned after she cursed him.

It was only after Regulus was born that Walburga began neglecting their oldest. He didn't know if it was by choice or because Regulus's birth had been so difficult. He had been born with the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and when he had come free of his wife's body, they both feared he was dead. They had waited on pins and needles for what felt like hours, but was only minutes, before their second son had cried for the first time. When Orion had taken them home, Walburga became like a mother dragon to Regulus. No one was allowed near him unless Kreature or she were watching, Sirius was not welcome to even be in the same room as his brother and even Orion had been barred from holding his second son until he was almost a year old. Sirius had been pushed away heavily by his mother and Orion privately thought that was the main reason Sirius pushed so hard against tradition was he didn't want to do anything to gain his mother’s approval. She had abandoned him, in a way, after all.

He was again shaken from his thoughts as Sirius leaned briefly into his hand and then pulled away, shrinking his trunk and tucking it away in his pocket. The beautiful female tundra wolf pup, who had promptly been named Nix, the Latin word for snow, was in her carrier as she was still too small to safely be transported by floo or other magical means without moving, was picked up and Sirius moved over to the floo. Orion followed him and the offered Sirius the pot of floo powder.

Sirius looked at him with a smile, "King's Cross Station," he said clearly, dropping the power and vanishing in a flash of bright green light. Orion gave a light chuckle before following his son, leaving Walburga and Regulus to catch up. Surprisingly, Sirius was waiting for him and Orion felt a rush of affection for his son. He hadn't been able to take Sirius to the station the year before due to a last minute Wizengmont meeting that was called. Walburga had arrived back at the town house in a spitting rage, her hair charmed pink and ranting at about how Sirius had taken off and not greeted the other pureblood families. He was half expecting his son to do the same thing again this year. He was pleased Sirius had stayed so Orion could take him to the train.

He heard the floo flash behind him but thought it was Walburga until a beautiful, soft, accented voice spoke from behind him, "Excuse us please," it said. Orion turned in surprise, Sirius following suit and both Black's were struck speechless over the woman standing there. She was the most beautiful woman Orion had ever seen. Her skin was pale and flawless, she was short only coming up to Orion's chin, with a perfect hourglass figure. Her hair was a dark wine red that fell in tousled curls down to her thigh's, half was pulled away to the back of her head in a braid and her bangs hung to the side of her forehead. Her eyes were a bright stunning green, with a depth to them that made him think of a lush forest. She wore an off the shoulder, knee length white dress with a flowing skirt and empire waist top, a ribbon of green trying in a bow right in the center. A pair of sandals, with a delicate chain wrapped around her ankles. A simple diamond hung from her throat in the form of a heart and he caught shimmer of a wand holster on her arm.

At her side was a boy.

He couldn't have been anything other than her son. He had black hair that was thrown about in every direction, reminding Orion of the Potter's, matching green eyes with only a circle of amber around his pupil, reminding him lightly of a werewolf’s eyes. The boy stood at her breast, dressed in a pair of muggle jeans, button up blue shirt and jean vest over top, soon to be as tall as she was. At his side was a beautiful adolescent orange tiger cub, who was connected to a lead and waiting by the boy’s side patiently.

Orion noticed how the woman's eyes widened before she bowed her head in a respectful greeting, "Lord Black," she said eyes quickly scanning over his person before her eyes fell to Sirius and softened and a light smile crossed her face making her look years younger for she had to be in her late twenties to her early thirties, "Heir Black," she greeted the twelve year old. Sirius smiled widely back at her, a blush on his cheeks, "It's just Sirius," he said back to her. Orion chuckled upon noticing his sons smitten expression. The woman obviously caught it too by the amusement in her eyes.

"Who might you be?" Orion inquired politely.

Her eyes instantly met his eyes and he was drawn into the beautiful green of them, he had never seen anyone with eyes that color. She smiled lightly, "My name is Lady Hari Peverall, and this is my heir Teddy Peverall," she said offering him her hand. His eyes widened the moment he heard the name and accepted her hand, "Lady of the Noble, Most Ancient and Courageous House of Peverall?" he asked in surprise after placing a kiss along the back of it. She nodded, "Yes," she said softly, watching him with curious eyes. Orion knew that an old Vault had been reopened in Gringotts, the goblins had been in an unusually good mood for the last couple of weeks and it had been in the papers, only the name of the Vault in question had been withheld. To learn it was the Peverall family had his mind instantly running a mile per minute to figure out the repercussions of them coming back.

Traditionally, Peverell’s were a neutral party, refusing to favor one side over the other. The family's line dated all the way back before the time of Merlin and they had earned the title of a Courageous House after they had helped save Camelot, it was given to them by King Arthur himself. They were a family of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and everyone had thought the line was dead and gone. No one had claimed it or tried to claim it in centuries. The fact that she already had a Heir of schooling age, it made her a dangerous opponent. Many would want to marry into the family, for new blood, but no child Hari would later bare could be heir because she already had a son, so the point would be mute.

As Orion tried to figure out what to do with a new player in the game, Sirius had turned to Teddy in curiosity, "What year are you going into?" he asked curiously. Teddy looked to his mum for a second before smiling slightly at Sirius, "I'm a first year," he said softly, hair quickly flashing different colors before returning to black. Now that Sirius was looking at him, he couldn't help but notice how much Teddy looked like James, only the eye color was wrong. Teddy had his mother’s eyes. "You look a lot like my friend James," he mentioned softly. Teddy's eyes widened before turning thoughtful, "James Potter?" he asked curiously. Sirius nodded and Teddy's eyes cleared, "My mums related to the Potter's, I think they're our cousin's like five times removed or something," he explained. Sirius nodded, understanding with how intertwined the pureblood families were. He himself was related to the Malfoy's, Potter's, Crouch's and Prewett's in some way or form.

Orion finally collected himself, "Sorry about that, I wasn't aware that the Peverell’s had returned to Britain," he said, subtly questioning on where she had been. Amusement flashed through her eyes before she signed lightly, "My parents died when I was young, and I grew up in the muggle world. I attended St. Marcus's School of Magic in Northern Italy and graduated from there. I was not aware that the Peverell’s were one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight until my husband brought me to visit his best friend here in England. It was then I found out that I was a part of the Britain nobility. My husband was killed shortly after and then I learned that I was pregnant with Teddy, for his safety, I retreated to Italy where I have been until recently. My son expressed a wish to attend Hogwart's and I decided it was time for me to take my seat on the Wizengmont," she explained to the man, watching as Teddy spoke softly with her dogfather. Her heart squeezed in her chest as she looked at the familiar boy in front of her. Gods, he was just as handsome as Remus used to say and Hari grieved for the man who had died but promised herself, she would save this Sirius. He would grow up without the war, would get married and have children. She would do anything to make sure of that. He was the reason her and Teddy had been thrown back in time after all.

Orion nodded his understanding and then smiled, making Hari's breath catch in her chest and Sirius do a double take, never having seen his father smile at anyone the way he smiled at the woman, Hari. He had also never seen his father so relaxed with a stranger, the pureblood mask was nowhere to be seen. A scowl covered the oldest Black sons face though when he heard his mother’s banshee like shrieking for him and his father and watched the familiar mask cover his father’s face. His mother always found a way to ruin everything.

Hari quickly spotted the familiar shrieking woman, standing with a group of other pureblood families, before she gave a half smile to Orion and Sirius, "I'm sorry to have kept you away from your company," she said reaching out to rest a hand on Teddy's shoulder, "But I should be going. It was nice to meet you Lord Black, Sirius," she said with a nod to both men. Sirius grinned back at her, "You as well Lady Peverall," he said with a cheeky wink. She chuckled at him as she moved to escort Teddy past them, "Until we meet again Lady Peverall, Heir Peverall," Orion said, eyes glinting especially as his magic brushed up against the women’s and he felt the pulsing energy of deep, comforting grey magic envelope him. Hari looked back briefly to nod and then she and Teddy vanished in the masses of people on the platform.

Orion watched after her longingly and then shook himself out of his daze when he heard Walburga shouting for him and their son for a second time. He shared a long-suffering look with Sirius before the boy brightened and gave him a cheerful grin, "Look on the bright side, you got to meet a pretty witch," he said cheekily. Orion was unable to hold back his snort, "Let's go before your mother starts sending the others to try to find us," he said placing a hand on Sirius's shoulder and steering him towards the waiting group of purebloods.

Walburga stood at the center of attention, Regulus standing at her side. Beside her was Cygnus, his wife Druella and their three daughters. Abraxas Malfoy was there with his son Lucius, Theodore with his son Theodore Jr, followed by the Lestrange’s. Romulus Lestrange was one of the oldest Lords of their group and his oldest son Rodolphus was in his seventh year and his youngest Rabastan was going into his second alongside Sirius and Lucius.

Orion felt the tension in his son as he escorted Sirius closer, he leaned down to whisper to his heir, "Greet everyone and then you can go and find your friends," he said. Sirius brightened before quickly pulling up the perfect pureblooded heir mask as they reached the group and his mother’s judging eyed quickly ran over him. Sirius had never wanted to run away so bad as when he caught the slightly flash of approval in her eyes. He watched as the other adults greeted his parents before he too greeted his cousins and the other pureblood heirs. Nix was beginning to make noise in her carrier and Sirius knew he would have to let her out soon.

She also drew the attention of the children.

Bellatrix sniffed at the muggle creature, "Where did it come from?" she asked with a glint of the black madness in her eyes. Sirius shrugged, "No idea. Father took Reg and I to Diagon Alley and she attached herself to me by the pet store. Her name is Nix and she's my familiar," he said smugly, gaining shocked breaths other heirs. Everyone knew that familiar were now very rare and that not one single Black had gained a familiar in over four hundred years. Narcissa gave a soft smile, "She's very beautiful Sirius," she said crouching down to let Nix sniff her through the carrier bars. The small pup sniffed at her and then gave the young girl a lick through the bars. Everyone was surprised to see the girl do such a think but Narcissa looked pleased with herself as she rose back to her feet and the look in her eyes dared anyone to say something to her about her actions.

While Sirius traded small talk with the others, Orion was being interrogated by the other adults. Abraxas was smirking at his dearest friend, "Who was the beautiful woman you were talking to Orion?" he asked slyly, having caught Orion's searching gaze. The dark hair man flushed lightly, "That was Lady Hari Peverall," he answered smugly and watched as everyone tried to process what he had just said.

"Did you say she was Lady Peverall?" Romulus asked, stunned.

It was pretty much everyone's reaction as the news spread. Even Walburga was speechless and Orion felt smug that he had been the first to discover and share the news of an old family being found and brought back to the Wizengmont. They may have been neutral, but they were all about making sure the balance was kept and the magical world was safe.

He nodded, "Yes and she was bringing her Heir to the train so he can attend his first year at Hogwart's," he explained. Abraxas’s blue eyes lit up, "Is she married?" he asked instantly. All the men started chuckling. Ever since Abraxas’s wife Diana passed when Lucius was ten, the man had been a horndog but only accepted the best. Until recently he had a paramour, but she had finally had enough, and Abraxas was back on the market for a new wife or companion. Orion chuckled as he shook his head, hearing Lucius tell his father there were some things he didn't need to know about, even as he tried to ignore the churning in his stomach at the thought of Hari being with his best friend.

"Her husband has passed Abraxas, she is a widow," he managed to say through the lump in his throat. He knew what was going on, but he was trying to ignore it. He may not have wanted to marry Walburga but it didn't change the fact that he was married and he wasn't going to break the vows he had made to her. Hari was a beautiful woman, but Orion knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Right then, there was a break in the crowds, and everyone caught sight of Lady Hari Peverall. She was stood to the side, allowing them to see her as she spoke softly with her son. The tiger cub was sitting patiently at the boy’s feet. Orion saw everyone gasp in surprise as the boy’s hair quickly circled through a bunch of different colors before settling on its messy black. He caught the eyes of his cousin, Dorea Potter, who was standing a few feet away from the two and her lips twitched up in a quick greeting before she turned away to stop her son, too late, and James Potter plowed right into Teddy, sending him stumbling right into his mother, who caught him.

Dorea and Charles quickly hurried over to the group, not paying attention to the group of Purebloods watching them. Sirius was just now waiting for the chance to rush over to his best mate, though he watched curiously as the Potter's greeted the Peverell’s.

* * *

Hari Potter, now Peverall, rightened Teddy after the boy had run into him and turned to the kid ready to lay into him about being careful but was met with the sheepish hazel eyes of her twelve-year-old father James Potter. A lump grew in her throat and tears prickled at her eyes as she watched him run a hand through his hair and offer Teddy an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going," he said as his parents came up behind him. Dorea was more than ready to start scolding him but Hari shook herself out of her surprise and smiled softly back at him, "That's okay, Teddy isn't hurt, are you love?" she said, turning to her son, who shook his head. 

James smiled relieved back, "Are you a first year?" he asked curiously. Teddy nodded as he shuffled his feet nervously. He still wasn't used to being around so many people, he and his mum had been on the run for many years and were never usually around so many magical people. The most people he had ever been around was when they were living with Blaise in Italy when he was young. It didn't help they had been thrown back in time and his father, his birth one, was somewhere on the platform at that very moment. 

Dorea and Charles both greeted Hari as the boys got to know each other.

"I don't believe we have met," Charles said as he held his hand out for Hari to shake. She smiled at him, "I wouldn't imagen so, I just recently returned to England. Lady Hari Peverall," she said taking his hand and giving it a firm shake, all the while internally freaking out about meeting her own grandparents. Dorea's eyes widened as the name rang through her head and Charles gained a childish glint to his eyes, "Oh boyo, I didn't realize that I still had family out there," he commented with delight. As far as he knew, the Peverell’s were gone from England and the name dead. He knew that a daughter had married into the Potter family a few generations before, but he didn't think they had anymore connecting family.

Hari smiled at him softly, her green eyes looking way older than her face, "I grew up in Italy in the muggle world. I wasn't aware that the Peverell’s were a Noble family here in England until me late husband brought me here to visit. He was killed just after I found out I was pregnant with Teddy and I stayed in Italy afterwards. It was only when Teddy expressed a desire to attend Hogwart's, that I returned here," she explained while her eyes kept flickering back and forth from Charles to Dorea, the latter who had yet to speak.

Charles nodded his understanding and his eyes glanced to see his son speaking adamantly with the boy, Teddy who was watching his with curious but fond green eyes much like the woman in front of him. He heard James speaking about Hogwart’s and a smile found its way onto his face before he turned back to the young woman standing to the side of them. Their eyes met and something inside Charles, something unexplainable, shifted and he wondered briefly what it was before he smiled at her, “Well let me be one of the first to welcome you home to Britain,” he said offering her his hand, “I’m Charles Potter and this is my wife Dorea.”

She took it with a slight smile and gave it a shake before nodding in greeting to Dorea, “Pleasure to meet you,” she said before hearing the whistle of the train letting everyone know it would be leaving soon. Hari looked to the clock and smiled, “I better get Teddy settled onto the train, it was nice to meet you Lord and Lady Potter,” she said before offering her hand to Teddy. He grabbed it and grinned at James before his hair flashed bright yellow, signaling his happiness, “It was nice to meet you,” he said politely before allowing Hari to lead them away.

Hari caught the eye of Orion Black and sent him a brief smile, watching as Sirius snuck away towards the Potters and then turned moving Teddy closer to the doors of the train. His trunk was already on board, but she was still reeling from meeting her own grandparents and dad and needed to get away from them before she stared to cry and embarrassed Teddy. The boy looked at her and smiled, “Everything will be fine mum,” he tried to reassure her. She looked at him, taking in the slightly Remus like features and felt her face soften before she pulled her son into a hug, his arms wrapping around her waist as they held each other tightly.

“Your eleven, you’re not supposed to assure me everything go to be okay. That’s my job,” she murmured into his hair before pulling away and looking into matching green eyes to hers, “I want you to enjoy the train ride to Hogwart’s, it’s magical,” she whispered with an excited twinkle in her eyes. Teddy grinned and nodded, “I’ll do my best mum,” he said, more than ready for this adventure he was about to embark on. He had heard so many things about Hogwart’s and he wanted nothing more than to walk the hallways that his parents, his grandparents and his great grandparents had walked before them. Not to mention all the things his mum had told him about, like the Chamber of Secrets and the Room of Requirement.

He left slightly uneasy though, he had never been away from her for more than a few hours. The train ride to Hogwart’s was eight hours long and his mum would be nowhere near him for the journey. He was terrified something would happen. She must had sensed his feelings because her magical wrapped around him in a comforting embrace, “We’ll see each other again before you know it,” she reassured him, and he knew she wouldn’t lie to him. He knew that they would see each other again once he reached Hogwart’s anyways. That’s what happened when your parent was a Professor at the school. He grinned slightly as he remembered Dumbledore’s face when his mother had arrived at the school to apply for a job. She had blown him away with the knowledge she had on Defense Against the Dark Arts and before he really knew what was happening, he was giving her the job. But he also remembered the look on his mother’s face when she had snarled at Dumbledore to stay out of her head. He knew they would be walking a fine line during the year as Dumbledore suspected something was different about them, but he also knew his mother would duel him to his death before she let anything happened to Teddy.

He nodded before hugging her again, “I’ll see when we get their Teddy-bear,” she murmured before they separated. He let her go and nodded, “I’m ready,” he said stepping back. Rajah, his tiger cub familiar brushed again him comfortingly before Hari knelt to stroke the cubs head, “You protect my cub, yeah Rajah,” she said to him. She meowed at Hari and brushed against her before returning to Teddy’s side and Hari rose back to her feet.

The train whistled and kids began hurrying onto the train, many who Hari recognized, including the red hair of her mother as she vanished into the train. She smiled slightly and then nodded to Teddy, “You better go, I do have another flying car to get you to school if you miss the train,” she joked. Teddy giggled, “Love you mum,” he said kissing her cheek. “Love you too cub,” she said messing up his hair before pushing him towards the train. He boarded quickly and waved out the window as the train began moving, making Hari giggle as she remembered the excitement of her first train ride to Hogwart’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They may have been in the past, but Hogwart’s would always be her home and she was determined that what happened in the future wouldn’t happen again. Lord Voldemort was at his highest power in this time, but Hari was determined to put a kink in his plans. The war would not end the way it had the first time. There would be not death of the Potter’s, would be no Girl-Who-Lived and there would be no betrayal by the Order of the Phoenix. The world as she knew it would never come to be, she would make sure of it. Whole families lost, children orphaned and Albus Dumbledore’s Greater Good, would never come to be, even if she had to give her life again to make sure of it.

As the train pulled out of the station, as the purebloods tried to figure out the repercussions of an old families resurrection, as Albus Dumbledore tried to figure out who Hari Peverall really was, as Lord Voldemort plotted his next more and as Hari waved goodbye to her son, none of them had any idea that the threads of fate were now changing. The dark future that should have been was slowly shifting and soon; soon it would be full of color and life instead of darkness and death.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm so sorry that its taken so long to get this out. I've been so busy working and now with the corona virus going around, I find myself stuck at home and have been working on getting updates out. Just to let everyone know, neither of my stories are abandoned or on hold, I just haven't had the time. I offer my condolences to anyone who has lost family and hope an update might bring a little bit of joy. Thanks :)

**Chapter Two:**

The start of the new school year went off without a hitch and things were already changing with just one meeting on Platform 9 ¾. Teddy Peverall had found James Potter on the train and had found himself in the presence of the most important people of his mums life. James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, where he was soon after inducted into the Marauders. He was placed into Gryffindor and the three older boys had quickly grown protective of the younger Peverall heir. James had been pleased to find out that Teddy was actually his cousin and so was his mum, Hari. He had though he had not other family other than his mothers but to find out he had someone related to the Potter side pleased him and his father to no end. The only glitch was Peter Pettigrew, the rat like man hated Teddy, much to the confusion of his friends. He offered no reason and often threw rude and spiteful words at the metamorphmagus, which had earned him detention with Lady Peverall and Professor McGonagall more than once already.

Teddy had also had to get used to being stared at because of his family name. He found that the interest his peers found in him because he was Heir of the Noble, Most Ancient and Courageous House of Peverall to be worse than the attention being part werewolf had brought him before they traveled back in time. On top of that, Hari had been forced to explain to Remus how Teddy was part werewolf but would never shift until bitten. It had taken some time to come up with a cover story as Hari had forgotten Remus would be able to smell to wolf on Teddy without scent dampeners. Remus had been sworn to secrecy as they didn't want Dumbledore to know the truth. This had just brought father and son closer together and the two were thick as thieves. Remus and the others pulling Teddy into their mischief and Teddy pulling Remus away form his books. 

Orion Black had also found himself changed with just that one meeting. He had lost count of the number of times he had lost his train of though over the green-eyed witch. A smile always crossed his face when he remembered Sirius's first letter home at the start of the school year when he had said that Lady Peverall was their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Sirius always raved over the class in his letters home and told Orion all about his new friendship with Teddy Peverall. Through his son he was able to learn little things about Lady Peverall and that helped him form some ideas about her. He was nervous about the coming Wizengamont session, for she was a stray piece on the chess board and he wasn't sure on which side the woman would fall. He had also heard through the grapevine that Dumbledore was not pleased with his new teacher but had been overruled by the school governors when she applied for the job. Orion still found it funny that she had managed to outsmart the 'Great Manipulator' as the dark families had nicknamed Dumbledore. 

The other thing that had changed was Walburga. His insane wife had taken the absence of their two children as a chance for freedom and was rarely home. He didn't care to find out what she was doing but had found her behavior becoming more erratic, for she was constantly spouting off about Pure-blood supremacy and the rising of a Dark Lord. He brushed her off most of the time, for there would be more proof among the dark families if it was true. 

Hari Potter, now Lady Peverall, found settling into this new time easier than she expected. Here she wasn't the Girl-Who-Lived, Woman-Who-Conquered. She was 'just Hari' as she had always wanted to be. In this time the magical families influence was heavier as many hadn't been killed off by Voldemort. The Black's were still a strong family, at the top of the social food chain so to speak. The Prewett's were still alive as were the Bones and Potter's, who all held seats on the Wizengamont and helped with laws. The minister in this time wasn't a total imbecile as Lord Jones was from a neutral house and refused to support one side over the other and brought a level head to the meetings. 

She found herself enjoying teaching, the students a pleasant surprise to be around. She heavily favored her second-year class because of the boys and her own sons, but she was coming to have the reputation to be stern but fair. She was among the only teacher to not favor one house over the other. She treated all her students the same, refusing special treatment to anyone. The perfect example was when the Marauders had gotten into another tiff with Severus Snape and Lily Evans. Much to her surprise, Hari found that she may look like her mother, but she heavily favored her father and she found that she didn't much like Lily Evans. She was close minded, snappish and reminded Hari heavily of Hermione with always reading her books and trusting authority. 

She had pulled all of them into her office, pleased that Teddy hadn't been involved and had proceeded to give the all a tongue lashing they would never forget. Sirius and James had been properly chastised and ashamed by the time she was done laying into them about the fine line between pranking and bullying, which they had crossed. Severus had looked ready to blow up until Hari started ripping into him. He had been heavily embarrassed when Hari had told him he was a shame to his family name with his poor attitude and that wasn't the way as Heir to a family name should act. After she had proceeded to lay into Lily, telling her in no uncertain terms that she should not have risen to James insults and continued to walk away. Remus had been embarrassed when Hari had told him off for not stopping his friends and Peter had been laid into about egging James and Sirius on. All six had been handed detention for a week, forced to write to their parents, with Hari including a letter about their unbecoming behavior and they each had ten points deducted from their house. Gryffindor losing fifty point and Slytherin ten, when Severus had gained a smug look, Hari had deducted another twenty.

James and Peter had both received a howler from home. Orion had delivered a tongue lashing to his son in person the following day, though privately. Remus and Lily had received a letter of disappointment from their parents, with Lily losing a month worth of her allowance. Severus was the worst though, he received a letter from his mother stating her disappointment and a visit from his grandfather, Lord Prince, where he had found out he was the heir of his mothers’ family. His grandfather had proceeded to give him the tongue lashing of a lifetime, made him apologize to each of the Marauders in the Great Hall and then had told him he was banned from going home that year for Christmas as he was going to Snape Manor to learn how to act like a 'proper heir' in his grandfathers words. 

That had made it clear to everyone that Lady Peverall would not stand for any bullying and that there would be consequences for their actions. That point had again been made when not two weeks later, Hari had happened across two Gryffindor seventh years attacking a first year Slytherin, Barty Crouch Jr. When Dumbledore had just called them into his office for a talk and then let them go with no repercussions, while Barty had spent three days in the Hospital Wing, she had called the auror’s and written to Barty Crouch Sr. The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had arrived at the school, he had been furious. Lady Peverall had proceeded to rip into the two boys, who had then been arrested and automatically expelled from Hogwarts. Everyone had found out later that they had tried to rape Barty before Hari had stumbled across them. 

All the houses had been on their best behavior ever since as some of the other teachers, like Professor McGonagall, had decided to follow Hari’s example and dueled out harsh punishments when people were caught breaking the rules. The bullying had dropped down significantly and an uneasy truce was formed between the lions and the snakes. Lady Peverall had made it clear that she didn't care what house they were from, what their bloodlines were or what affinity of magic they had, as long as you followed her rules, she treated them all the same. She had gained the reputation of being stern but fair and was also a favorite professor among the school population, especially to the students what had been being bullied. 

The school governors had even come the school when Dumbledore had complained about her harsh punishments but they told him that he was out of luck. They liked the woman and many parents had written to them about how their children raved over her class. As far as they were concerned, Lady Peverall was there to stay and she had even removed the curse of the DADA position to make sure there was no way for Dumbledore to kick her out of the school at the end of the year. 

As Hari Potter slowly settled into teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and became a favored Professor, Albus Dumbledore reflected upon the strange things that had happened that year so far.

First, there had been a magical disturbance in Diagon Ally in the middle of August. It had woken him out of a dead sleep and his wand had reacted rather oddly. It had vibrated for a full three days before going quiet. He had noticed that while it had worked well enough for him before, now it seemed as though it only worked for him because it had to, not because it belonged to him. It had him curious and furious at the same time. Who had been powerful enough to call the attention of the Death Stick?

Second, Hogwart’s had been acting strange. The school had always seemed to be alive but now the old man wondered what had changed within her in the last few weeks. It appeared as though the school had somehow become more. She glowed and radiated magic in a way he had never felt before but had been described from the Founders Journals. The other strange thing was that the day of the magical disturbance, Hogwart’s had gone into lock down. There had been no way in or out of the school for three days. By the time he had gotten out of the school, anything to do with the magical energy was gone.

The third thing was Lady Hariel Peverall. The woman had come out of practically nowhere, claimed an old thought dead ladyship and carted herself and her heir into his school as a teacher. He remembered when she had stumbled out of the floo and into his office to interview for the Defense position. He had been stunned to feel the magical aura that surrounded her and the confidence in which she held herself. Given that she had no teaching experience he should have refused her the job but given her magical strength he wanted her somewhere he could watch over her. He didn’t need her siding with Tom, it would lead to disaster. It didn't help she had also had a letter written by the governors giving approval for him to hire her. 

The fourth thing was Sirius Black. The boy had been different since he return at the beginning of the term. It was as though he was more settled in himself and he had noticed that the usual aggressiveness between the Black heir and anything Slytherin had eased and that concerned him. Everyone in the magical world knew it was social suicide to mess with a Black, the family had dirt on anyone, knew unknown number of dark arts and were practically the royalty of the Wizarding World. He had hoped that with Sirius in Gryffindor he would be able to urge the family away from the dark and towards the light, for a while it seemed like it was working. He had just been waiting for the inevitable blow up between Sirius and the rest of his family to swoop in and offer his support to the disinherited Black heir, but that plan was slowly falling to ruin.

He had heard from Charles Potter just before the Welcoming Feast that he had met the Lady Peverall on the platform and that she had been in the company of Lord Black and his heir for a number of minutes. He had wondered if that meeting had anything to do with the new improved Sirius Black. The one who was a little more think first, act after instead of the act first, think later person he had been at the end of his first year. Another thing that rankled on him was the familiars. Sirius Black, Regulus Black and Teddy Peverall had all arrived at school with familiars. A tundra wolf, mink and golden tiger respectively. The animals were well behaved and constantly watched over by Godric, who was the impressive albino lion that was bonded to Hariel Peverall herself. He had been surprised to see the beast as Hari, as she preferred to be called, hadn’t mentioned having a familiar and no one had ever seen the large cat until she had entered the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. He had lounged at her feet in front of the table, letting everyone looked at his great magnificence. The Gryffindor’s had been very pleased and so had McGonagall, instantly warming to the younger witch.

That was the fifth thing that bothered him.

Gryffindor's were hard to control and loved being loud and bold, but Hari had had no issues in any of her classes with them. She by far the house of lion’s favorite professor and he didn’t understand why. She had made sure two of the older lions had been expelled and had somehow got the snakes and lions into an uneasy truce that Dumbledore didn't want. He had though the girl would have given up within the first week because of the fact she had no teaching experience but all any of the students talked about during the days was their defense class. Albus had heard so many different things about the woman and a part of him was curious. Which lead him to his current location. He was under a disillusionment charm and heavy notice-me-nots as he hid in the corner of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, waiting for the class to gather.

He was shocked to see everyone arrive on time. Even the four Marauder’s, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew arrived early and even sat in the front of the class! He was stunned as he watched them sit down and place their bags on the ground, quickly turning to face Hari, who was leaning against her desk waiting and watching the large clock that had been placed on the wall. It was then he actually took in the room he was standing in.

The front of the room, facing the window, held the desk and a large white board he was positive hadn’t been there before Hari took over the space sat beside it. The desks took up the middle of the room, arranged to look like a table, four to each one and settled into the center of the room. The room had been magically expanded and at the back were large blue mats placed over the ground and Albus was able to see that runes had been carved into the floor. He quickly identified one that set up a barrier to stop spells from going awry and another to stop someone from crossing the barrier without the caster’s permission.

When the clock struck 9 o’ clock, the defense door slammed closed and locked without anyone touching it and all attention landed on the Professor, who had watching them with serious bright green eyes. “Good morning class,” she greeted, straightening from her spot. The class echoed her greeting, even the more Pure-blooded Slytherin’s and Albus knew that their parents had probably instructed them not to get on the bad side of Lady Peverall. Her family were known as Dark and Light Lord defeaters and she had made it more than clear that she didn't care for blood status. It had always been there job to keep the balance of magic. He wondered if Tom knew of her yet and what her family line was capable of.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Hari began her class.

"Alright class, today we're veering away from creatures and we're going to try something new. This class will be done in every year, so I don't want to hear any bragging about it in the halls," she leveled a stern look to the class, especially James Potter, Sirius Black and Severus Snape. The class shifted excitedly and all eyes were on her as she straightened from her spot and moved over to the white board. She quickly wrote something across the top of it and then turned to face the students with a mischievous look in her eyes. 

"So, we're going to have a brief talk about the question on the board and then if we have enough time, we're going to have a practical lesson," she began and many students shifted in excitement, as practical lessons were rare. 

"What is magic?" Hari asked as she walked around the room. 

Hands raised all over the room and Hari smiled, "Mr. Malfoy," she called on the blonde. He rose to his feet as Hari had made anyone answering questions do and spoke, "It's wizards and magical creatures’ essences of life," he said. Hari nodded and the white board marker began to write it on the board. "Good, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin for getting right to the heart of magic, what else?" she asked as she continued to circle the room. 

Another hand rose, "Miss Evans," Hari called. 

Lily rose to her feet, a light blush on her cheeks as all eyes turned to her, "It makes the impossible happen," she said. Hari nodded, "Ten points to Gryffindor," she said as the girl returned to her seat as the marker wrote her answer on the board. "Those are the two most important things of magic; one it is our very essence and two it makes impossible things happen. Now, the next question, where can we find magic?" she said as she circled back to the front of the room. 

James rose his hand in the air and Hari nodded to him to stand, "We find magic in magical creatures, that’s how our wands are made," he offered. Hari nodded and it was placed on the board. Another hand rose, "Mr. Snape," she called him and the boy rose to his feet. "It's in potion ingredients and plants," he said. It was added to the board and soon other students were offering options on where they could find magic. They had magical creatures, potion ingredients, plants, blood and any number of small things but no one had given her the answer she was looking for. 

Finally, she raised her hand and silence fell, "These are good answers but I'm surprised not one of you actually gave me the answer I was looking for. Where can we find magic," she repeated the question and then pointed to herself, "the obvious answer to that should had been, ourselves." 

Silence reigned for a few seconds before the class erupted into questions and shouting. Hari gave them a few seconds to give their opinion before setting off a loud BOOM with her wand which made everyone go silent and all eyes fly towards her. 

"Thank you. To answer most of your questions, the most obvious place to find magic is in yourself. Not a lot of people know this but every single piece of you, is magical. It's is why blood and hair are used in so many things. For example, if your making Polyjuice potion, you have to add a piece of the person your turning into, wither its a piece of hair, a nail or even blood. Now, many people thing that purebloods are different to muggleborns, the truth is that you are not that different at all. You are all made of magic, from the tips of your toes to the top of your head, you are magical. This leads me to today's lesson, every part of you is magical. That makes you a conduct to do magic, just like your wand, and it allows you to use wandless magic," her words shocked everyone silent. 

"Professor, wandless magic is supposed to be really difficult and only powerful witches and wizards can do it," Miss Evans said from her seat. 

A slight smirk crossed Hari's face, "What do you think accidental magic is Miss Evans?" she asked as she wandlessly conjured up a chair and sat down, mouths dropping all around them. 

"You're saying that accidental magic is wandless magic?" Sirius Black spoke out in surprise. 

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Today, I'm going to teach you how to use wandless magic," Hari said with a grin.

The children shifted with excitement and began putting their books away and pulling out their wands, more form habit than anything. Hari chuckled before moving behind the desk and pulling out a box from one of her drawers and placing it on the desk, using wandless magic to enlarge it. "Mr. Black, Mr. Snape please collect all of your fellow students’ wands and bring them up to my desk. Miss Evans please pass out a feather to each person in the class," she said, gaining the other student’s attention. 

Those called quickly did as they were bid and Hari gestured to the basket on her desk for Sirius and Severus to place the wands in, she would allow the class to collect them at the end of their lesson. Lily was quick to hand out the feathers, that instead of being owls were huge and long, with blue, grey, white and black. They were a feather she had never seen before and she planned to ask after she returned to her seat, what kind of animal had given them to her.

The class waited quietly as their professor placed her wand on her desk and then moved to stand in the middle of the room, where everyone could see her.

“Professor, what kind of feathers are these?” James asked, beating Lily to the punch.

Hari smiled, “That’s a good questions Mr. Potter. The feathers on your desks are hippogriff feathers,” she said proudly. Sounds of awe and amazement went around the room, for none of the second years had ever seen a hippogriff.

“Wherever did you get them?” Rabastan Lestrange breathed as he looked at his feather.

“There’s a herd of them here on the ground, tended to by Hagrid. I was done the other day to see the new foal and three of the adults had just gone through their first molts. Because hippogriffs are highly magical creatures, I collected the feathers with Hagrid’s permission to use for the classes. As I said earlier, this lesson is being taught between first to seventh year, so I don’t want to hear any bragging about it in the halls. If I do, it will result in a loss of house points and detention,” she leveled them with a stern glare and even those who would normally challenge her, kept their mouth shut at the look of those flashing green eyes.

A hand raised into the air, “Mr. Malfoy?” Hari called on the blonde.

“Why do we need magical feathers for this lesson?” he asked curiously.

Hari’s face split into a grin, “Glad you asked, five points to Slytherin. The answer to that is a little complicated. Remember how I said that your body is a conduct for magic like your wand?” she asked getting nods from some of the students, “Normally, accidental magic happens when your sad or angry, it makes you magic stir and floor through you, almost like seeking a way out. The most obvious way for it to come out it through your eyes or mouth, this makes those two things a conduct. How many of you made something float to you with eye contact as a child?”

Half the class raised their hands and Hari nodded, “How many cried and what they wanted appeared?” more hands raided and Hari nodded a second time, “How many of you reached for things you couldn’t and they somehow made their way to your hands?” almost all the hands in the room went up. “See, that it you magic using your own body as a conduct. Now, because you are so used to using wands, its going to take a little bit of time for you to be able to use wandless magic continually. Using something magic is much like using a wand, for your magic will reach for the magic in the feather, it will be what allows the feather to float.”

Most were entranced as they listened to Hari teach and she got great joy of seeing the desire to be able to do what she was telling them, on their faces. Quickly she ran through the rules of what she expected of the exercise, “Now a few quick rules. There will be no shouting as its disruptive and you find yourself accidentally setting your feather on fire. No one is to touch anyone’s feather as your magic could confused the feather on who is trying to lift it with their magic. I don’t want any teasing to those who struggle to use wandless magic and if I hear any rumors going about the school, you will have detention with me and you will not enjoy it,” she said with certainty.

Everyone voiced their agreement and Hari smiled before moving to stand before Sirius Black, someone she knew could use wandless magic. “Mr. Black, you are going to the guinea pig for the project so to speak,” she said and gained an easy grin from the Black heir.

“Do you know how to find your core?” Hari asked and it gained gasps from some of the purebloods. It was a very personal question after all.

Sirius nodded, a little more cautious now, “Yes, all purebloods are taught at a young age,” he said.

“Good, now for this to work, you need to find your core. Once you have done so, you have to open it so to speak, to allow the magic to fill you up. You have to guide your magic through your body and I want you to pick you focal point. Either your eyes, mouth or hands and push your magic to which one you want, then focus on the feather and use the words to make your feather float. It might take you a couple of times to get it to work, but don’t get frustrated or you might light your feather on fire, you have to stay calm.”

The class watched in silence, some confused on what exactly Hari meant when she told Sirius to _‘find his core’ _but waited to ask. Sirius found himself blocking out all the noise as he turned inward, towards where he knew his core was. He was nervous and excited about using wandless magic and wanted to succeed, some part of him wanted to impress Hari for her asking for his help told him that she believed her could do it.

Everyone felt it the moment Sirius connected to his core; they were able to feel his magic as it spread out around him. It was heavy with grey magic, shocking some of the purebloods as it leaded towards _darker_ grey instead of light as many Gryffindors were known to. It didn’t surprise Hari because she knew that the Black family magic did have some influence on him.

“Slowly Sirius,” Hari coached as she felt him slowly begin guiding his magic, she was surprised to his him leading it towards his hands instead of his eyes, but she didn’t say anything. It took some time for the boy to get his magic to cooperate, for she could feel it felt playful as Sirius only usually used a small trickle of it in his classes instead of his whole core.

Everyone waited on bated breath as they felt the magic grow heavy in the air as it reached closer to its destination. Hari grinned when Sirius pointed his hand at the feather, felt his magic connect to it and then spoke, “_Wingardium Leviosa_” raising his hand slowly. Cheers rang out form the others as the feather floated into the air and Sirius beamed as he felt him and his magic connect in a way they never had before.

Hari beamed at him, “Well done Mr. Black, well done indeed. Twenty points to Gryffindor for understanding exactly what you were doing and getting the feather to lift on your first try,” she said as Sirius lowered his feather back down to the desk. He was shaking a little bit and felt the drain on his magic in a way he never had before, not even when his father had taught him how to find his core that summer.

“Professor?” a voice called as Hari turned to face Lily.

“Miss Evans?”

“How do we find our core? I’m a muggleborn see and I’ve never heard of it before,” Lily asked gaining a nod from Dorcas Meadowes and Severus Snape.

Hari raised a brow in surprise, “Surely you learn in Wizarding Studies last year?” she asked in surprise.

“There no longer is a Wizarding Studies class at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore got rid of it three years ago,” Rabastan Lestrange offered quietly.

A frown crossed Hari’s face and she signed, “Alright then, this class will have to be postponed for a few weeks,” she was cut off by the groans of protest but they fell silent when Hari looked at them, “If a person can’t find their core, then they won’t be able to use wandless magic properly. It seems that some students will have to take an extra lesson before we can come back to it,” she said and many voiced complaints, the purebloods the loudest.

“Professor Peverall, what exactly is a magical core?” voiced Dorcas sending the whole room silent.

“A magical core is what allows you to use magic, it is the heart of magic inside you. Like you need your heart to stay alive. You need a magical core to do magic,” Hari explained before going back to her desk. She slowly set the wands out on her desk and pulled out the stack of books she had bought on a whim and was now happy that she had. She turned to the class, “For those of you who don’t know how to find your core please stand and form a line in front of my desk,” she said moving to stand behind it.

Lily was at the front and twenty-two students followed her up, standing in a line. Hari was surprised to see a good number of Slytherin’s in the mix before remembering that the divide in blood status wasn’t as bad here as it was in her old time, so Slytherin had a number of muggle raised half-bloods and a few orphan pure-bloods who had care takers that didn’t care for them to have that knowledge.

“Miss Evans, I want you to grab one of the books, it’s an introduction to magical phycology and will tell you how to find your magical core. I wand everyone in the line to grab one, in two weeks on Saturday you will all gather in the classroom and I will teach you how to reach your magical core, after that, we will continue with this lesson. After you have grabbed your book Miss Evans, I want you to run your hand over all the wands. When one fell hot, it means you have found your wand and thus you will have used you first piece of wandless magic,” she said.

Lily did as she was bid and her hand shook a little as she ran her hands over the gathered wands. There were over fifty of them and she gave a slight sound of surprise as her hand ran met heat and the wand under her hand sparked with gold and blue sparks. It was her willow and gryffin core wand. One by one, those in the line quickly went up and grabbed a book and were told to locate their wands before returning to their seats.

Only then did Hari allow the rest of them to collect their wands, which led to many giving off sparks as their cores connected to the wands again. After everyone was seated, Hari rose to her feet again with a hand full of enlarged zip lock bag, which she used wandless magic to distribute to the students, “Please place your feather in the bag, seal it and mark it down with you name, once done bring it up to my desk and place it into the black basket. We will be working with them again later on,” it was silent as everyone did as they were told and soon the basket on her desk was full of bags.

When everyone was seated again, “For those of you without the Magical Phycology books, your homework for tonight is a twenty-inch essay on the pros and cons of wandless magic, no more and no less. For those of you with the Magical Phycology books, read the first four chapters of your text and then give me a five-paragraph essay on how much you understood. It has to be in your own words and not quoted out of the books. Failure of the essay on anyone’s part will see it returned to you and you will be asked to re-read the chapters and complete the essay again. If it has to be given back a second time, you will find yourself kicked from the class and will receive a P for the rest of the year,” she said and gained looks of horror from some of her students.

James raised a hand, “Isn’t that a little harsh Professor?” he asked softly.

“No Mr. Potter it is not. The reason for such hard restrictions is because wandless magic can be dangerous. Which is why I will also issue this warning, if me or any of the other teachers catch anyone practicing wandless magic outside of classes, it will see you lose one hundred house points and you will have a months worth of detention. If it happens a second time it will be two weeks suspended from school and two hundred house points. If it happens a third time it will be immediate expulsion from the ground and your wand snapped,” Hari said seriously, wanting the students to understand how much they would lose if they didn’t listen to her.

Everyone felt the pressure of what they were saying and promised to follow the rules. For none of them wanted to be involved with the detention their Defense teacher would set. One of the seventh year Slytherin’s had told tales of what he had been forced to do for muttering the word ‘mudblood’ in Professor Peverell’s hearing. She had given him two weeks detentions and had been forced to look up his whole family, only to learn that his great-grandmother, someone he loved dearly, was a muggleborn who had been adopted by the Rosier’s when she had been eleven because of her magical power. The boy, Marco Flint hadn’t dared to mutter the word since and had been forced to go around the school and offer and apology to every single muggleborn in residence at Hogwart’s.

No one wanted to dig into their background and find dirty secrets hiding in their bloodline.

“Now since there isn’t a whole lot we can do for the rest of class; I’m going to let you out early. Mr. Black stay behind,” Hari said and the room quickly emptied everyone talking about the class they just had and the punishments Professor Peverall was willing to dish out. Many purebloods found themselves quickly moving to send letters to their parents or guardians and some hurried away to begin reading the book they were given, Lily Evans among them.

Sirius stayed behind with her fellow Marauders and Hari smiled slightly at him, “I just wanted to hold you back to remind you to eat healthy when you get down to the Great Hall for lunch. Wandless magic takes lots of energy and if you don’t eat enough to replace what you used earlier, you could risk fainting or rupturing your core,” here the four boys eyes widened and Hari nodded, “You need to eat thing high in vitamins, so fruits and vegetables, or liver, chicken, fish and beef. I’m going to give you a muggle juice, called orange juice. It’s high in calcium and vitamin C. Come Friday the house elves will start serving it at meal times, its better for you than pumpkin juice,” Hari explained before handing the boy a water bottle filled with orange liquid, with little white things floating inside of it. Sirius accepted it, knowing that it was better to drink it and gain energy then to rupture his core, that could kill him or turn him into a squib.

The boys left and Albus Dumbledore was left to wonder and stare at the girl in curiosity. She was unlike anything he had ever encountered before and part of his feared what she was capable of. He had noticed her casual use of wandless magic throughout the class and he had seen her do similar stuff during staff meetings or even in the halls. He quietly left the Defense classroom, never seen the wicked smirk that crossed Hari’s face as he did and headed towards his office. He had a Board of Governors to yell at, for he didn’t want a capable teacher, it was harder to mold people who could think for themselves and wouldn’t be manipulative. Too bad for him that Hari had given her who class syllabus to the Board and they agreed with what she was teaching, no matter how much it would eat at the old Headmaster, there was nothing he could do to get rid of Lady Hariel Peverall.

She was there to stay no matter his protects.


End file.
